My Day
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: pesawat yang ditumpangi Mukuro jatuh sesaat setelah lepas landas, Tsuna pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. R&R please, no flame!


**NAKA:** Minna... ketemu lagi dengan saya Akane! Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah cerita yang gak jauh-jauh, masih ada air matanya, namun cerita kali ini bebas dari chara death.  
><strong>Ryn:<strong> dibantu saya kali ini, yang mendapat ide dibawah shower ala hantu lokal bumi pertiwi..  
><strong>Naka :<strong> yah, intinya..  
><strong>Ryn + Naka:<strong> HAPPY B-DAY TSUNAYOSHI SAWADAAA!

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction...**

**Disc : KHR bukan punya saya. Mau ngemis juga mana dikasih saya.  
>Akira-sama yang punya KHR<strong>

**My Day punya SAYA!**

**warn(s) : typo menghantui, OOC, gaje, de el el...**

**rated: T**

**genre: Alhamdulillah yah, romance kali ini  
>Au Notes : saya belom baca atau nonton KHR sekalipun. Jadi kalo OOC , maaf banget. TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! <strong>

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!**

**KLIK THE " X " BUTTON ON THE TOP LEFT OR Alt+F4 from ur keyboard**

Kisses on the pain

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

Satu pagi yang cerah (sfx: jdeeer!) ralat, satu pagi dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan petir memainkan simfoni di langit, seorang anak laki-laki bangun dari tidurnya. Mengusap-usap salah satu matanya, nampak jelas ia masih sangat mengantuk. Kalau saja tidak harus bersekolah, sudah dipastikan ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari biasa yang menjadi tidak biasa bagi anak itu. Hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya di dunia ini.

Anak tadi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri perlahan, meregangkan tubuh sedikit ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat bajunya terangkat dan meng-ekspose perut rampingnya. Author : dimohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia selesai mandi. Dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil sepasang seragam dan mengenakannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mengambil telfon genggamnya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

7 NEW MESSAGE. 3 NEW VOICE MESSAGE.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sampah!" anak laki-laki tadi membaca pesan singkat di layar telfon selular nya.

"Happy birthday, Jyuudaime."

"Happy birthday."

"Ah, ya..ya..ya.. " anak laki-laki tadi mengetik sesuatu kalimat dan mengirimkannya ke beberapa kontak di telfon selularnya.

"Dia.. ingat tidak ya?" gumam anak laki-laki tadi.

Mengotak-atik telfon selularnya, ia mendengarkan salah satu voice mail.

"... Ah, se..selamat ulang tahun. Maaf tak bisa mengucapkan langsung. Jam 3 ini aku akan menemuimu. Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Geez!" anak laki-laki tadi menggumam kesal.

Memasukkan telfon selular-nya ke saku celana panjangnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, anak laki-laki yang hanya tinggal sendiri itu berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu di salah satu sudut di dapur. Payung.

"_Hujan.. bahkan di hari ini pun hujan kembali turun."_ Ia berbicara dalam hati.

Anak tadi berjalan menuju pintu depan. Membuka pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya kembali. Ia buka payungnya, lalu berjalan keluar pagar. Jarak sekolahnya hanya beberapa blok saja dari rumahnya. Tapi hujan yang lumayan deras, memakai payung sekalipun, ia tetap saja sedikit kebasahan.

Anak tadi sampai disekolahnya. Namimori International High School. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup terpandang di daerah nya. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang terkenal disiplin. Menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor terciprat air, ia menutup payung dan meletakkannya di sudut loker.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri lorong mencari kelasnya, XI-S4. Dengan wajah tertunduk lesu ia bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"PAKAI BAJUMU YANG BENAR, HERBIVORE!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar entah darimana.

"_Pasti Kyouya!" _batin anak tadi sembari merinding.

"Oy, tanjoubi omedetou Sawada-san!" seorang laki-laki menepuk pundak anak bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada itu.

"Eh? Arigatou, Senpai!" Tsunayoshi yang akrab disapa Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum –memaksa- pada senior nya itu.

Tsuna memasuki kelasnya. Menaruh tas diatas meja, ia memandang keluar jendela. Hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Sisa-sisa air hujan di dedaunan pohon jatuh ke tanah. Sinar mentari mulai terlihat mengusir awan hitam. Hanya sang mentari sedikit enggan menampakkan dirinya.

"Dia tidak datang?" Sesosok laki-laki yang memakai seragam dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka dan dan baju yang sedikit acak-acakan muncul.

"Hayato-kun.." Tsuna menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Hayato yang seolah menantang sang pengawas sekolah.

"KAU! KANCINGKAN DAN RAPIKAN BAJUMU, HERBIVORE!" seorang pria bermata onyx muncul.

"Geez!" laki-laki bernama Gokudera Hayato itu menggumam kesal dan merapikan bajunya.

"Tch! Selamat ulang tahun, herbivore." Ucap Kyoya sembari berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Arigatou, Kyouya-san" Tsuna tersenyum lembut.

"Hey! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" ucap Hayato yang pertanyaannya tak ditangggapi.

"Yah, seperti tebakanmu. Begitulah dia, setiap tahun selalu saja.."

"Sudah..sudah.. nanti juga datang!" ucap Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kuharap.." Tsuna memandang keluar. Nampak sepasang burung terbang dan hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon.

-DDRRTT-

Telfon genggam Tsuna bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat. Di layar tertera sebuah nama, Mukuro.

"Aku akan datang dengan pesawat JP 27a13, tiba pukul 15.00 waktu Jepang. See you later." Tsuna membaca pesan laki-laki bernama Mukuro itu.

Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera. Gokudera menoleh dan Yamamoto memberi isyarat melalui kedipan matanya. Gokudera mengerti. Mereka memberikan Tsuna waktu untuk sendiri. Karena, mereka tau Tsuna pasti membutuhkannya.

-TENG! TENG!-

Lonceng sekolah berdentang, artinya waktu untuk belajar telah dimulai. Pelajaran pertama bahasa Inggris. Tapi di pikiran Tsuna sekarang hanya ada satu hal. Mukuro. Entah kenapa Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Mukuro.

"Sawada..."

"Sawada.."

"SAWADA!"

"Hai!" Tsuna terkejut oleh panggilan sang guru.

"Jangan melamun! Cepat baca halaman 27!" titah sang guru.

Tsuna menuruti perintah sang guru dan cepat-cepat membaca halaman yang diperintahkan.

-Teng! Teng!-

Lonceng tanda pergantian jam berbunyi. Dan sepanjang jam pelajaran kedua hingga seterusnya Tsuna tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Entah mengapa pikirannya tidak tenang. Padahal, ini bukan kali pertama Mukuro tidak ada disisi Tsuna saat ia berulang tahun.

Jam pelajaran terakhir, Tsuna duduk diam di meja nya. Dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagunya, pandangannya diarahkan ke luar jendela.

"ASTAGA! TSAWADA-SAN!" Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul berteriak kencang.

Tak ayal, Tsuna pun terkejut dan ikut panik melihat Gokudera yang panik.

"Tenanglah Hayato-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Baca ini!" Gokudera menyerahkan telpon selularnya. Memberi Tsuna sebuah halaman news online untuk dibaca.

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

Tsuna berlari sekencangnya keluar sekolah. Ia tak tau arah tujuannya. Yang dikepalanya hanya satu, secepat mungkin ke tempat Mukuro. Ia tak peduli tatapan orang dijalan yang dilaluinya. Tsuna mencegat taksi yang melintas dihadapannya.

"Bandara!" Tsuna mengatakan tujuannya kepada sang supir.

Tsuna kehabisan kata. Baginya, berita seperti ini bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Tsuna menangis, tanpa suara. Hanya air mata penandanya. Tsuna mengingat sosok Gokudera yang mengabarkan kejadian itu.

**~Flashback on**

"ASTAGA! TSAWADA-SAN!" Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul berteriak kencang.

Tak ayal, Tsuna pun terkejut dan ikut panik melihat Gokudera yang panik.

"Tenanglah Hayato-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Baca ini!" Gokudera menyerahkan telpon selularnya. Memberi Tsuna sebuah halaman news online untuk dibaca.

"...Sebuah pesawat tujuan Jepang dengan nomor penerbangan JP 27a13 jatuh dan terbakar 5 menit setelah lepas landas dari banda..ra.." Tsuna mebaca berita tersebut dengan suara lirih.

"Itu bukannya pesawat Mu..." belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tsuna sudah berlari.

**~end of flashback**

Tiba dibandara, Tsuna memberi uang pada sang supir, lalu membuka pintu dan berlari sekencangnya menuju meja informasi.

"Apa benar ada pesawat terjatuh? Dimana daftar para penumpangnya?" sembari mengatur nafas Tsuna bertanya.

"Sabar.. sabar.. sebentar saya cari datanya."

"Sabar? Kau pikir dengan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu diambang kematian, kau bisa sabar?" Tsuna menangis seraya berteriak kepada salah satu petugas.

Petugas tadi menyerahkan _print-out _nama penumpang pesawat naas tersebut. Tsuna menelusuri nama yang tertera. Mencari sebuah nama milik sosok yang begitu berharga baginya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada nama Rokudo Mukuro disana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.35.

Tsuna berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan meja informasi. Ia bingung, tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kedatangan. Seolah menunggu seseorang. Air mata tak berhentii terjatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Sampai sebuah sosok muncul, membuat Tsuna kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kau. Menungguku?" sosok itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau.. tapi.. bagaimana? Pesawat?" Tsuna terheran-heran.

"Tadaima, Tsunayoshi." Sosok tadi kembali tersenyum.

"O..okaeri.. Mukuro..." Tsuna berjalan mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukan Mukuro.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, My Love." Mukuro berbisik di telinga Tsuna, membuat sang empunya memerah wajahnya.

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

Sampai dirumah Tsuna, Mukuro pun menceritakan kejadian bagaimana ia bisa selamat.

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah naik pesawat itu?" Tsuna mendelik.

"Aku lupa akan sesuatu, jadi terlambat tiba di bandara." Ucap Mukuro sembari terkekeh.

"Yokatta, kau selamat." Tsuna memeluk Mukuro hangat.

"Cemas, ya?" Mukuro menggoda Tsuna.

"Apa, sih?" Tsuna tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lalu, hal yang membuatmu tertinggal pesawat itu apa?" Tsuna lanjut bertanya.

"Ehm... ini.." Mukuro merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Mukuro melanjutkan.

Tsuna memberi tangan kirinya. Membiarkan Mukuro menyentuh jemari nya untuk melingkarkan benda putih itu di jari manisnya.

"Arigatou.." ucap Tsuna malu-malu.

"Douitta. Tanjoubi omedetou.." ucap Mukuro dan langsung menghadiahi Tsuna dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

Tsuna yang tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mukuro.

"Aishiteru..." ucapnya berbisik ditengah ciuman hangat mereka.

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

Jangan pergi, jangan mati, karena kamulah surgaku.

***~_OWARI_*~**

**Naka :** Yo..yokatta.. fic ini selesai juga.  
><strong>Ryn :<strong> waaa ada yang kisu kisu *foto-foto 6927*  
><strong>Mukuro:<strong> mengganggu privasi woy!  
><strong>Tsuna:<strong> author gila! Hush hush..  
><strong>Naka:<strong> baiklah baik, abaikan saja 3 bocah tadi. Nah, para readers yang terhormat, saya minta review nya yaaa...  
><strong>Ryn:<strong> review please..

Akhir kata saya Akane Theresia Angelos a.k.a Ryn Akane Darkberry mengucapkan BUON COMPLEANNO Tsunayoshi Sawada

**READERS, REVIEW PLEASE ^^  
>JUST KLIK SOMETHING DIBAWAH INI<strong>

**.**

**.**


End file.
